


Levi

by Okami_Hamashi



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_Hamashi/pseuds/Okami_Hamashi





	Levi

    As he opened the door cautiously in order to not wake her up. He peeks inside and sees a sleeping form on the couch that is in front of the door. He closes the door silently and walks up to the sleeping form covered in the warm fuzzy blanket head to toe. Once near the couch he sits on the floor and removes the blanket off her head. The girl stirs for a bit than opens her eyes.  
    "Hi," she mumbles sleepily.  
    "Hey what are you doing? Sleeping on the couch?" he replies.  
    "I wanted to greet you home with hugs and probably a nice home cooked meal," she replies lazily sitting up stoking her hair in a attempt to flatten down her hair.  
    "Love you know you don't need to do that for me," he replies.  
    "But you come home so late and I know your so stressed."  
                       _I love though I don't show it_  
 _Please let me know you love me back by coming home_  
 _I can't let you go_  
    Knock knock "Come in," Levi replies to the knocks on his office door.  
    "Hi," she greets with her loving voice placing a nice slice of cake out to Levi, "I made you a dessert knowing you guys can't eat nice food like pie."  
    "Why do you go through all this trouble for me?" he asks grabbing the cake then eating it.  
    "It's because I love you, you idiot," she replies kissing his head.  
    "I love you too idiot."  
                        _Please come back home_  
 _Oh how I miss you so_  
 _Please I can't stand on this earth a second longer_  
 _If you're not there by my side_  
 _You healed my wounds_  
 _I don't want those wounds to open again_  
 _Come back home_  
    Levi once again opens the same door seeing the same thing over and over, her on the couch sleeping.  
                                       _Please_  
 _Stay here_  
 _Don't go‎_  
 _Please_  
 _I love you_  
 _Don't go_  
    He grappled his 3D Manuever gear to the nape of the titan swiftly killing it and sees his loved one does the same thing. They repeat that over and over. As they arrived to the last titan she goes in for the kill. "No! Come back!" Levi yells worriedly.  
"I got this!!" She replies. But in the end she ends up being grabbed. In his panic Levi charges at the hand to severe it, but too late the titan crushes her and plops her into it's mouth. Devastated Levi runs into a walls and stays there hopeless.  
                  _Never forget that I love you_  
 _I will love you forever_  
 _As long as you live in my heart_


End file.
